


A Shame to Waste (such beauty)

by angryschnauzer



Category: A Waste of Shame, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Shakespeare, Smut, period drama, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's husband sends her to well known physician John Hall as she is unable to conceive a child, but little does he know that Elizabeth and John have past history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shame to Waste (such beauty)

A Shame to Waste (Such Beauty)

Elizabeth waited nervously in the carriage as her husband met with John Hall. He was well known in Stratford-Upon-Avon as a knowledgeable physician, and if anyone could help her then she hoped desperately he could.

Although her marriage was not ideal, it had suited both families, with her husband pleased with the large dowry that had accompanied her, and her family pleased to have finally married her off, especially at the late age of twenty one, for they had feared she would never have found a husband to support her.

Now five years had passed and she was still to produce an heir. Her husband had insisted it was her fault, that she was barren, considering her sisters had been married at sixteen and had both provided become with child within weeks of their wedding day, and given their husbands with a son each before their seventeenth birthdays, with more children almost every year since.

Returning to the present she spotted her husband returning to the carriage;

“My darling” he drawled; having obviously partaken in some of Mr Halls fine wines during their discussion; “My dear friend John has kindly agreed that his nurses will care for you...come”

He opened the carriage door and held out a shaky hand, the red wine stains clear on his lace cuffs. Ensuring she steadied herself on the carriage as she descended, she took her husband’s hand for show only. As she looked up to the house she saw him, John, it had been an age since they’d laid eyes on one another, but this was something her husband was un-aware of.

Standing before him she curtseyed and bowed her head; “Kind Sir...”

“Madam” he dipped his head to her before turning his attention back to her husband;

“Once my handmaidens have assisted your wife I will write to you”

“Thank you John” and her husband turned on his heel, unsteadily making his way back to his carriage and leaving Elizabeth behind. Turning back to John he indicated for her to enter the house, following her and closing the door behind them;

“Elizabeth...” he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles as he did so; “How long has it been?”

“Mr Hall... the best part of a decade, I believe”

“Elizabeth, please call me John, like when we were children; growing up together”

She laughed nervously, for little did her husband know that the man he’d sent her to in the hope of curing her, had in fact been her first love, and the last time they’d seen each other they had been fourteen and had shared a kiss in the apple orchard;

“Of course... John...”

He smiled at her and released her hand, allowing it to fall gently to her skirts. She noticed how quiet the house was;

“John, where are your staff? Your handmaidens and nurses?”

He looked around the large hallway, as if only just noticing the lack of servants;

“Oh... yes... well, when your husband arranged this and explained your... predicament... I arranged for the servants to be elsewhere. For this is a sensitive manner and I would have imagined that you would not have wanted your business discussed as gossip in the marketplace?”

Elizabeth blushed, although she had known John for many years, the realisation of what she was there to do – and to discuss – was now finally hitting her. John noticed she was uncomfortable;

“Elizabeth – my sweet – please, come into the sitting room, I have some Elderflower Wine... it may make it easier for you to tell me...”

She ducked her head and followed him into the opulent room, letting out a little gasp as she saw the fine candelabra’s and rich tapestries on the walls. He indicated to a low loveseat and waited for her to be seated before turning to the small table that held the silver tray with the wine and goblets on. Pouring the pale liquid for the pair of them he handed her one of the silver vessels, watching as she sipped the sweet liquid.

He took a seat before her on a low stool, pressing his hands together as he spoke;

“Elizabeth... this will be difficult for you, but I need you to tell me how you and your husband lay together”

“I...I... I’m not sure I can...”

“Elizabeth... do you trust me?”

“Of course John”

“Then please... perhaps finish your wine, it will ease your blushes”

She watched the flames of the candles flicker as she sipped at the wine, and once she had finished she passed the goblet back to John, watching as he lay it back on the tray and returned to his position in front of her;

“Elizabeth... do you feel alright?”

She took a deep breath; “Yes John... I’m ready”

“Okay my sweet... in your own time...”

Casting her gaze back to the candles, she allowed the flames to hypnotise her, her words coming forth as she started;

“My husband, I know he cares for me, but he does but lay with me once a month, when the moon is high, and then he spills his seed upon my belly”

John looked at her, taking her hands before speaking;

“Elizabeth... I need to ask you some questions... they are very personal, but they are essential for me to understand; as your physician that is...”

“I understand John”

“Very well... tell me; does your women’s monthly time coincide with the moons phases?”

“I don’t understand...”

“Ummm... your monthly bleed... is it regular on a particular phase of the moon? Every 28 days?”

“No, it’s actually every 35 days”

“I see”

“And when you say your husband spills is seed in your belly...”

“No in... on”

“Directly onto your skin?”

“Why yes, of course... is there something wrong?”

John pulled his hand through his head of blonde curls before stroking his beard and letting out a sigh;

“Elizabeth my sweet angel, there is nothing wrong with you, I hate to be the one to give you the news, but your husband is not using the appropriate method to procreate with you. Does he not let you reach your peak?”

“My peak...?”

“Does he not give you pleasure?”

She looked at the floor, realisation hitting her that she was in fact in a loveless marriage with a fool, a single tear slid down her cheek;

“He does not”

She closed her eyes, the shame of having to admit such a thing rocking through her. She felt the cushion next to her shift, and opening her eyes she came face to face with John, now sitting beside her;

“Elizabeth.... you have been misled. He treats you for a fool when I know he went straight from here to the house of ill repute; please, let me - as an old friend - comfort you”

She looked into his eyes, pale blue pools sparkling in the candlelight; “Oh John” she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest as he pulled her close, holding her as her body shook. 

After a few moments her shoulders stilled, and as he lifted her chin he looked into her eyes. A thousand words unspoken he softly pressed his lips to hers, stealing a kiss like they had done so as teenagers all those years before.

“Oh Elizabeth; I should never have left for London to study all those years ago, I should have stayed and followed my heart... to you”

“John, I never knew...”

“Please, let me comfort you, show you what passion can be... will you let me?”

She nodded, swallowing nervously as he stood and held his hand out to her, pulling her to her feet. He led her to the staircase and up to his chambers, quietly closing the door before turning to her, looking at her in the pale moonlight;

“Tell me Elizabeth, how many days has it been since you finished your monthly bleed?”

She thought for a moment; “A little over 10 days I believe”

He smiled knowingly for he knew she would be ripe, before he closed the distance between them;

“Elizabeth, I have dreamt of this moment for many years, I want to show you true pleasure – that which I suspect you have never experienced before”

She nodded, her chest heaving beneath her corset, she watched nervously as he reached for the ties of her dress, slowly pulling on them until the soft velvet fell to the floor, unsure where to put her hands until John caught them in his, bringing them up to his lips and laying a kiss of each of her fingertips, before he lowered them to his shirt;

“I take great pleasure in undressing you my sweet Elizabeth; I hope you will do the same?”

She had many times had to strip her husband when he’d returned from the taverns and passed out from over consumption of Ale, so she knew how a man’s garments were to be unfastened, deftly releasing the small buttons at the neck and cuffs of Johns shirt before trying to pull it over his head, their difference in height causing her to stand on her tiptoes as she did, over balancing and falling against his bare chest.

As she leant against the smooth skin, her fingers splayed on the toned muscles she pressed her lips to his nipple, kissing the small pink bud before doing the same with the other one. Stepping back she felt his hands on her waist, releasing the ribbons of her underskirts and with a swish of fabric they fell to the floor, leaving her standing in just her stockings and corset.

John gazed at her; “Oh you are beautiful, such wonderful curve to your hips...” he smoothed his hands over her soft skin before catching her fingers in his, pulling them forward to the laces of his breeches. He watched as she skilfully released the leather ties, pulling the sides apart as his member sprang free, red and angry with need;

“Oh!” she cried out, for she had never seen such size on a man before

“Do not be afraid my sweet”

“I... I... I’m not... it’s just you are a lot larger than I have ever seen before”

He chuckled a little at the compliment she hadn’t realised she’d given; “Ehehehehe it will only mean more pleasure for you my sweetness”

He stepped out of his breeches, ridding himself of his shoes and short stockings too, before pulling her up into his arms, kissing her in a sweet embrace, his tongue seeking permission to explore between her lips which she wilfully granted, her tongue fighting his as he carried her to the bed, laying her on the covers as he admired her from above;

“There is just one more thing that needs to go...” he leant over her and took hold of her corset, gripping the edging with both hands before pulling it apart, ripping it straight down the bodice and revealing her ample bosom beneath, the soft orbs swaying as they were released from their restricting confines.

He crawled onto the bed and lay next to her, kissing her gently as his hand stoked her stomach, running his fingers over her hip and resting it on her thigh;

“Has he ever touched you here?” his hand strayed to her mound, running his fingers through her nest of curls.

“No... Never... he always said it was unclean...”

“That is a lie my sweetness; your quim is a thing of beauty, a man should devour and worship it”

His hand slowly dipped between her legs and he watched her face change as his fingers stroked her soft skin, her wetness now coating her inner thighs. As she threw her head back in pleasure his lips strayed to her neck, kissing and suckling as his fingers ran up her folds and found that little nub of pleasure. Coating it with her juices he ran the tip of his finger over it, coaxing it from its hood as he pressed against it gently, all the while peppering her neck and shoulders with tiny kisses.

He moved his hand further down, and as the pad of his thumb rested against that sweet little bud, he slowly pressed a single finger inside her;

“Oh!” she cried, having never felt such an intrusion before; “John....”

“Hush my sweet, relax and enjoy it” as he spoke he continued to rub her clit in time to his finger delving within her. As he drew moisture out of her he slipped a second finger inside her tight walls, curling them within her and pressing against the spot high up on the inside.

He could feel her climbing towards her peak, her back arching as her hand gripped his arm, his whispered into her ear:

“Let yourself go...”

And with a cry she came, her orgasm cresting over her, wave after wave of shot through her body as she felt pleasure like never before. When she finally came down from her high she lay back against the covers, her eyelids heavy with happiness;

“Oh John... that was wonderful...”

“Oh that is but the start” He pressed his lips to her nipple as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her still shaking body, bringing the digits up to his lips and tasting her essence.

“Why do you do that John? Is it not dirty?”

“Oh far from it my sweet, you have never tasted your own nectar?”

She shook her head as she watched him bring a finger to her mouth, opening for him she sucked on the digit, her tongue massaging the pad of his finger as she tasted the sweet muskiness of her own desire.

“Oh my Elizabeth, your tongue is so soft, so arousing; you could drive a man wild with just that. Can I show you true passion, are you ready?”

She could only nod, and watched as he positioned himself between her legs, his large member standing proud and weeping with need. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed slight, his crown just cresting her tight ring of muscle;

“Elizabeth, you feel divine, I will go as slowly as you need me to”

She smiled at him, her hands resting on the sides of his torso as she looked up at him. She gasped as she felt him push in, a slight resistance stopping his way, until she felt a tiny pain deep within her; she let out a small cry.

“Its alright my sweet Elizabeth, it is just your maidenhead, relax” he stroked her hair a little as he rested within her, letting her become accustomed to the new pleasure she was feeling. Finally she nodded;

“John, please... I need to feel this...”

He bent his head down and kissed her; she could still taste her essence on his lips, before he rested on his elbows and rocked his hips gently. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, the rock of his pelvis against hers sending her to heaven.

As they rocked in unison they could both feel the other getting close, and with a crescendo of desire they came together as he released his seed deep within her with a strangled cry.

As they lay there in each other’s arms and fell asleep, Elizabeth finally knew was true passion was, the moonlight falling over their entwined bodies as a gentle breeze cooled their heated skin.

After two days together the servants returned to the house and John wrote to Elizabeth’s husband, pleased to inform him that she should be with child before the month was out, but after a week had passed and there was no reply, he decided to ride to his client’s manor, unsure if the messenger had delivered the note.

Upon his arrival he came upon the hearse, a sombre black coach with a pair of horses as dark as night. The housekeeper informed him that the master of the house had come upon a ruffian when at the tavern a week ago – in fact the first night Elizabeth had spent in his care – and after an argument about a debt, the master of the house had been mortally wounded. John returned to his home with this news, stepping into the sitting room and watching as Elizabeth read by the window, unsure how to tell her such news;

“Elizabeth?”

Her head sprung up, a smile warming her face when she heard his voice, only to drop from her lips when he saw his expression;

“John... what is it?”

“I come with news of your husband”

“Yes?” she stood as he walked over to her

“Please... sit...”

She smoothed her skirts as she waited for John to speak;

“Elizabeth, I come bearing terrible news... your husband has passed... he will be buried this afternoon”

As he looked up to her face she remained silent, gazing out of the window;

“Elizabeth... I understand this will be hard news to take... that you must mourn...”

She stood and walked to the fireplace, running her hands over the mantle before turning back to him;

“John... you have shown me more true love and passion within the week we have spent together, than I have experience in five years of marriage. The man was a fool. A drunk. A scoundrel. I knew of the whores he would have rather lay with than his own wife... you may think me a cruel hag now, but I am pleased to be free of him”

She let out a sigh and smiled briefly before continuing;

“I should gather my things... I should return to the manor”

John stood and strode over to her;

“Elizabeth... I have already lost you once; will you consider staying? I cannot lose you again”

“Would it not cause a scandal?”

“I care not what others think; it would be a shame to waste such beauty”

She looked up at him and she knew, she’d finally found true love, and a kind man that felt the same, the very same man that she’d fallen in love with as a boy all those years ago.

And so it was done, within a month of her husband being lain in the ground, she and John were married, and nine months after their first night together he assisted her in the birth of their son, a strong a wild child, proof of their love for each other.


End file.
